Put Your Hands On Me
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Ambrollins one shot: Dean and Roman break up and Dean finds comfort in Seth


Dean and Roman have been together for more than one year now. They do everything together. Since the big split, Dean has been avoiding Roman as much as he can, but somehow keeps running into him. It has been three weeks since they last had sex and he still hates facing him. Dean has found himself hanging out with Seth a lot. Even though, they're feuding, they're still best friends.

Dean is alone in the locker room, getting ready for his match. Roman walks in, not knowing Dean is in there, and starts to change into his ring gear. Dean walks out from the bathroom to see Roman shirtless and in his boxers. He tries to hide his smile, but he can't. He walks up, wraps his arms around the bigger man, and places a kiss on the dark tan skin of Roman's. A small smile curls up on Roman's face, as the hug gets tighter. Roman turns around, places a kiss onto Dean's lips, and returns the hug.

"God I miss holding you in my arms, Dean." Roman said to him. Dean smiled up at Roman and Roman leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Roman, can we talk?" Dean asked. Dean loves Roman, he loves him more than the world, but Dean feels that it would be best if they took a break, so Roman can focus on his career instead of worrying about him.

Roman sat on the bench and Dean slid onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him. "Wow, Dean, if it this kind of talk, then we should wait until we're in the bedroom. Dean smiled and laughed. Then he thought, maybe he should wait until tonight, that way they are private and alone in their room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dean looked into his grey eyes and kissed him again. "It can wait until tonight." Dean responded. Roman looked into those blue eyes and kissed him.

"So, Dean, what did you want to talk about?" Roman asked. Dean ran his fingers through his hair. Dean took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Listen, Roman, it hurts me that I have to do this, but I think it's time that we, ourselves, go our separate ways." Dean started.

"Dean, what are you talking about? Are—are you breaking up with me?" Roman asked.

"Roman, I know, we both know that the reason your ring work is as sloppy as of late is because you're distracted."

"Distracted from what? You?" Roman said

"Yes. Me"

"Dean, the only thing I'm mad about is that you're avoiding me. I've been beginning to think that you've been cheating on me…" Roman started

"What? I would never. How could you assume something like that?" "Well, Dean, you've been avoiding me, hanging out with Seth more and I guess he probably knows about this. He is my best friend and he would tell me, but you two are closer, so that's why he wouldn't tell me." Roman said.

"Roman, I'm not cheating on you." Dean said. "You know what Dean, if this is what you want, then fine. Get out; we're done." Roman shouted

"But Roman, I love—" Dean started before he was cut off by Roman. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have avoided me. If you loved me, you would talk to me about your problem. If you love me, you wouldn't have called me Seth during sex three weeks ago." Roman said

"I never met to call you that." Dean said. "But you did. Dean, we're done; get out"

Dean left their hotel room in anger. This didn't go well as planned. He slammed the door shut and walked down to the end of the hall where Seth is staying. Dean knocked on the door and when Seth answered it, he was a bit shocked to see Dean; he thought maybe that Roman would have come to see him. Seth knew about Dean ending things with Roman. He has known for two weeks now—and he's glad it happened. Seth has a big crush on Dean.

Seth answered the door in his boxers because he was about to go to bed, but Dean didn't care. Dean walked in, sat on the bed and Seth sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"Ok, Dean, tell me exactly what happened." Seth said to him.

"Well, I told him that I feel as we would do a whole lot better if we weren't together. I told him that I feel like a distraction towards him and he should get rid of me. I told him that I felt like I was holding him back." Seth nodded his head as Dean continued to talk.

"And then he accused me of cheating on him." Seth shook his head at what he heard. Dean cheating on Roman, but Dean loves Roman.

"But you didn't. You've been with me this whole time." Seth responded. Dean looked up and smiled at Seth. "But, there's a reason for that Seth." Seth gave Dean a weird look.

"What? What are you talking about, Dean?" Seth asked.

"Maybe there's a reason I've been avoiding Roman because there is someone else." Dean replied. Before Seth could say anything, he found Dean's lips attached to his. Dean slid him back onto the bed and trailed them down onto Seth's neck.

Dean lifts up his shirt and throws it to the side. Seth runs his hand down the hairy chest of Dean's. Dean continues to suck on his neck. "Dean, what are doing, sto—don't stop. Dean starts kissing Seth on his moist lips and he sticks his hand down Seth's boxers. He grabs a hold of Seth's erected cock and starts rapidly stroking it. The way Dean pleasured Seth made him growl. Seth grabs a fistful of that short brown hair and runs his fingers through it. Dean got off the younger man and pulled down his shorts. He gets back on top of Seth, pressing his erection onto Seth's erection and starts to kiss him again. Dean pulls down Seth's boxers and sucks the tip of Seth's wet cock. Dean slips three fingers inside of Seth's mouth and he just sucks on them. Dean pulls his fingers out of Seth's mouth, makes his way down to Seth's entrance, and starts to slide his fingers along his opening. Dean sticks all three fingers inside of Seth. He puts his hand over Seth's mouth and tells him to moan into his hand. Dean coarsely moves his fingers inside of Seth and starts to get deeper inside. Seth is moaning louder into Dean's hand. Dean loves that he can turn Seth on in the easiest way. Dean takes his fingers out of Seth, looks up at him, and starts to kiss him. Seth takes the chance to suck on Dean's tongue. Seth slides his hand down Dean's boxers, grabs a hold of Dean's cock, and starts to stroke it. Dean bites his bottom lip. He loves the way Seth grabs a firm grip on his dick.

Dean sits up on his knees and Seth leans up, using his elbows as support. "What's wrong?" "I feel terrible. I mean, I did just break up with Roman, but I also finally have you. I'm so conflicted right now." Seth sits up and kisses Dean. "We can stop if you want to, but also know that you're making me really happy right now." Dean smiles and pushes Seth back down and pulls off Seth's boxers and then his own. Dean grabs some lube out of his bag and pours a large amount onto his cock. Dean starts to rub the tip of his member on Seth's opening. Seth throws his head back into the pillows. "Look at me Seth." Seth looks up at Dean, both men making deep eye contact. Dean and Seth share a smile, as Dean sticks his cock inside of Seth. Seth wraps one leg around the waist of the older male. Dean starts out slowly, inserting himself in and out of Seth. Every time he goes back in, he gets deeper. He gets in pretty deep, all the way in. He starts thrusting into Seth hard and Seth's loud moans are filling up the room. The sounds of skin slapping together are louder than Seth's constant moaning. He wraps his arms around Dean's head and Dean takes the chance to bite and kiss Seth's sun kissed chest. The way Dean's facial hair is tickling Seth's chest making Seth wet. Dean can feel Seth's cum shooting onto his stomach. Dean gets faster and Seth gets louder. Dean starts to suck on Seth's neck again. He bites his neck once again, leaving his mark. Dean hits Seth's sweet spot and starts slamming into him a few more times. He starts to slow down. Seth is in so much pain, but it feels good to him. Dean and Seth make eye contact and Dean kisses him once more.

Dean pulls out of Seth and lies down next to him. He pulls Seth into his arms and happily sighs.

"Better than Roman?" Seth asked.

"Way, way better than Roman." Dean said and then kissed Seth once again.


End file.
